after the war
by loony lovegood life
Summary: harry struggles with life after the war when a child is given to him to take care of. This is going to be an adventure for both harry potter and teddy lupin.
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys. this is my first fan-fiction so be nice. all rights of harry potter and all the other characters belong to J. . I** **own nothing! I will try to keep updating. even though English is my first languish my spelling is awfully so please ignore it or** **point it out, whatever blows your frock up. enjoy and please review.**

chapter 1

sitting in his room in Gryffindor common room staring at the wall, he new this room so well yet it seemed so different after the battle, harry felt a tear trickle softly down his face. the singly drop of water cutting a grove in the dirt and blood that covered his face. it was followed by another, then another until he was overcome with the unbearable emotion. like a waterfall the cascade of tears fell freely down his cheeks, past his chin and on to his lap. wiping his face with the back of his ripped sleeve he slid slowly sideways and fell into a deep slumber, sleeping soundly for the first time in nineteen years.

'harry, harry mate' harry woke up to come face to face with a tangled mess of ginger hair staring at him, 'bloody hell mate you look terrible' Ron exclaimed, shoving a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice in to his hands.

'you don't look to good yourself' harry said sitting up, putting down the food and shoving on the glasses that were lying, disregarded from the night before. 'how long have i been asleep?' he asked.

Ron's gaze shifted 'long enough for mum to get worried' he said in a matter of fact tone, 'i am gunna go tell you're awake she's having kittens.'

when Ron finally left, harry buried his face in his pillow and listened to the door slam. he tryed to block out the distant sounds of movement many floors below, 'can i join you?' Ginny's sweet voice rung in his ears.

'Ginny,' he said 'i didn't hear you come in.' he looked up into her shining, hazel eyes.

'i guessed' she said, he was glad to see her smiling. she sat down on the side of the bed. 'Ginny, I...'

'i knew you were there, before you went into the forest i mean, i could feel it,' silent tears trickled down her face, 'why didn't you say anything? i could have helped you, i could have stopped you.'

harry looked up, he had been focusing on a spot of floor. 'I'm sorry i thought if i said something you would try to stop me then I wouldn't be able to go,' he looked away 'I had to go, I had no choice, he would have killed everyone. he would have killed you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you.'

she pulled him into an embrace and held him in her arms, slowly he wrapped his arms around her and felt his heavy heart lift. 'tell me,' she said, 'tell me what happened.'

with his head on her chest he slowly started to tell her everything. the mission, the horcruxes, the deathly hallows and finally how he felt about her. she listened to him. it was easier to talk to her more than anyone else, she did not interrupt so the flow of words that tumbled out of his mouth became steadier and easier to speak.

when he had finished he looked up into her eyes. 'you're not angry with me are you?' he asked

'no,' she said 'I'm just glad to see you.' she kissed him, slowly and carefully removing his ripped, muddy t-shirt and rubbing her hand down his chest.

'Ginny, stop.' he said causing her to stand up 'I'm sorry, I do love you, it is just to soon. what would your brothers say, what would Fred say?'

Ginny stared at him. 'it is not there choice, and Fred, he would be happy that there would be a little more love in the world.' she looked away, the anger apparent in her voice. 'i should tell you, Andromeda needs to talk to you, about teddy.'

'teddy?'

'yes, teddy, your godson. harry, surly you remembered your godson.' Ginny rolled her eyes, an exasperated look on her face.

harry looked at her, 'Ginny, of coarse i do, I'm sorry okay, i do love you i just need time.'

she looked ashamed 'i know, I'm sorry to,' she said, pecking him on the cheek, her beautiful smile reappearing on her face. 'come down with me, everyone wants to see you.'

 **hope everyone liked the first chapter. comment for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**just finished this hope you like it!**

chapter 2

walking into the great hall to see the devastation from the night before was horrific. the massive house tables were shoved to the side of the room where they had been thrown during the battle. along the floor were rows of unclaimed corpses many unidentifiable through their injuries. Ginny ushered him forward as he entered, stumbling over the gaping holes in the floor. the Gryffindor hour glass had smashed, its rubies glistened like drops of blood on the heard clapping and turned round to see that everyone was staring at him. 'why are they clapping?' he asked Ginny,'you saved us all.' she replied simply, taking his hand and bringing him into the room. as the clapping increased he could see one figurer who had not noticed. a elderly woman carrying a small child sat by two of the deceased stroking their heads. Andromeda did not seem to notice when harry came to sit next to her.

'you did it?' she asked 'defeated him?'

'yes.' he said avoiding her piercing gaze 'Mrs. Tonks i am s...'

'please no, i am sorry,' she said, her grief seemed beyond tears.

harry looked into her eyes, he could feel the whole hall watching them 'i don't understand, why are you sorry?'

'harry, now that Remus and Nymphadora are, well are gone, you are the legal guardian of teddy.' harry stunned look made her smile. 'harry?'

'guardian, 'he started 'but can't you h...'

'Mr. potter i am to old and frail to look after teddy, he needs someone to take care of him,' she handed the child to him, harry looked down at the squirming bundle to see that the babies hair had changed form turquoise to messy black, 'see, he likes you, harry, take good care of him.' she kissed the baby and walked slowly out of the entrance hall through the grounds and disappeared just beyond the boundary.

Ginny came to stand beside him, 'are you okay?' she asked with a frown on her face. she took the baby and held him up ,'harry, are you okay?'

he nodded and looked up, 'i am going to talk to them,' he said slowly, 'they deserve the truth.'

she smiled sympathetically, 'I'll be in the entrance hall.' she said

harry called out to the people in the great hall and was surprised to see them all turn to look at him, 'i wanted to thank ever person in this hall for what they did last night and to commemorate the people who died fighting for what they believe in, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey and so many more, we wish that every last one of them were here to celebrate with us but they did not die in vain, they died for our children and are children's children to have a future that is not burdened by fear. tonight, at great cost, we accomplished that. lord Voldemort used a kind of dark magic called horcruxes to make him immortal these ripped his soul and made him the man we saw today. he thought that no one new this, I did. for the last year we have been hunting and destroying these horcruxes and this meant that we could kill him tonight, and we did. our future is free from fear and persecution because of what you did tonight, thank you.'

harry excited the hall to applause, Ginny was waiting for him in the corridor with the now sleeping bundle. 'shall we go back to the borrow?' she asked

harry nodded, took the sleeping bundle and started to walk up to professor Snape's old office to use the floo.

 **hope you liked it! please keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to go forward to keep it going, comment on what should happen next!**

chapter 3

'common teddy, we going to be late.' Ginny poked her head round his door to see a five year old teddy sitting on the edge of his bed playing with the twigs on the end of his godfathers broom. 'for goodness sake teddy, put that down, where did you get Harry's broom?

'nowhere.' he replied, failing to hide the broom behind his back.

Ginny picked him up 'cheeky, common we are going to the borrow. we have big news to tell everyone.'

'tell me, tell me, tell me.' teddy squealed as Ginny bounced him on her hip, 'hold on.' she said and they disapperated.

the borrow was the same as aways with old wellys and rusty cauldrons that littered the door step. Ginny entered to find harry and the rest of her family sitting in mismatched furniture and on the floor, in the floors above they could hear victoire and her little sister playing upstairs.

'hey.' harry said 'you took your time.' he stood up pecked Ginny on the cheek and took teddy 'why don't you go play teddy?' setting the kid down on the floor. teddy gleefully ran up the stairs. once he had gone Ginny turned around 'we have big news,' she said, Ron looked up from where he had been sitting with Hermione.

'whats happened.' the panic in Ron's voice was clear enough to make Ginny glare at him.

'I'm pregnant' Ginny laughed at the collective intake of breath, 'we already have teddy, it is not are first child but this is a big step for us.' she squeezed Harry's hand, he had been eying Ron for a reaction.

molly stood up and hugged her youngest child, 'congratulations, on the subject of teddy, does he know?'

'know what?' teddy walked slowly into the middle of the room to talk to his godparents. 'know what?' he said again.

'why aren't you playing with victoire?' Ginny asked

teddy looked worried 'they're playing dress up, I don't want to play dress up.' Ginny laughed

harry knelt down to his level and looked up at Ginny who nodded. 'teddy, we are going to have some big changes,' harry said 'Ginny and i are going to have a baby, your going to have a little brother or sister.'

teddy went silent with shock, then a wave of realization dawned on him 'a baby? hate you, your replacing me.' teddy screamed, his hair turning sludge green. he started to cry.

Ginny looked down at harry apologetically 'teddy we can go home it you are going to keep screaming.' Ginny picked him up, he kicked her.

'I'll take him' harry took the screaming child, mouthed a sorry to Ron who was sitting with a strange expression on his face, walked outside past the boundary and disapperated. when they arrived home harry sat teddy on the sofa. 'your going to have a brother or sister, what is wrong teddy?' he asked.

'no, your are going to have a real family. where will i go when it arrives? are you going to kick me out?' he asked sniffing slightly. he looked up into Harry's green eyes and was surprised to see that he was smiling.

'we are not chucking you out teddy, we are moving house to fit us all in, we are a family, we are just going to be a family of four now.' harry stood up.

teddy morphed into harry, he had been practicing for weeks but hadn't achieved it until the night before. 'we are going to be a family of four now,' he said in his best impression of Harry, 'no we are not, you are replacing me.'

harry had had enough, 'what have i told you about mimicking other people, teddy, go to your room.'

'go to your room do this do that, you can't tell me to do anything, you are not my dad!' teddy's hysteria reached a new high as he teddy morphed back into himself and fell onto the floor.

'no I am your godfather,' harry said, warning rising in his voice 'now go upstairs.'

teddy stormed upstairs, harry sighed, why did teddy always have to act like this. he smiled as he imagined what his aunt and uncle would have done if he had acted like that. they probably would have locked him in his room for weeks but he would never do that to teddy. he sat down on the sofa and slowly started to drift to sleep.

 **please review for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**had writers block but i am back thanks to KaiaRenkin, her idea was perfect! thx XOXOXOX**

harry woke suddenly to the crack of apperation. 'ginny?' he called into the next room.

'yes harry,' she said, 'i am in here.' she smiled as he walked into meet her, 'is Teddy okay?' she asked glancing at the celing.  
harry rolled his eyes, 'he will be fine,' he said 'lets go to bed mrs potter,' he added playfully

'but ofcoarse mr potter.' she giggled letting him pick her up and carry her to bed.

teddy sat in his room staring out the window, they had forgoten about him he was sure about it. he could hear ginny giggling nextdoor, low whispers were coming from the next room, he heard baby names, james, lily, albus. 'shut up.' he yelled causing the house to go erily silent. teddy felt himselt growing hot and uncomferderble, his anger fuling him on he stood up and twisted on the spot. at once all of the air was gone and the fermilier yet uncomferderble feeling of apperation pressed on to the five year old forcing all air out of his body. 'hogwarts.' he thought, and a second later he was spralled across the floor of gryffindor common room.

harry and ginny sat on the bed in fits of silent giggles. 'shall i go see if he will came down?' harry asked a red faced ginny. she nodded, he got up, put on his muggle dessing gown and walked to the door.

CRACK

the distinct soun of apperation rang though the house, ginny was up and running into teddy's room before harry had fully registered the situation. she shreaked, the room was empty 'Teddy!' harry shouted, ginny started to cry.

'how are we meant to have a child if we can't look after the one we have got,' she said between sobs 'how are we ever going to find him?'

teddy had been told a million times that no one could apperate inside hogwarts and that he couldn't apperate anyway until he was seventeen, he had been told a million times not to try. he could just imagion his godfathers sturn expresion from the last time he had tried. nothing had happened but his godfather had still told his about Ron's splinching, teddy had been shocked and horrified at the thought but right now he didn't care, he didn't really care about anything.

teddy slipped out of the portrait hole, past the sleeping fatlady and the landscape of sir calergone and his fat pony, 'where won't i be found?' he thought, harry new ever inch of this castle. now on the seventh floor he stopped as an amusing sight met his eyes, a portrait of a man with trolls, exept the trolls were wearing tutu's and clubing the poor man that stood between them. 'i really need to hide.' he thought 'or find a way to defend myself.' he snorted no way was he going to stop harry going belistic, he hated being told off. a small voice in the back of his head whispered 'shouldn't have run off then.' he ignored the snide comment.

'who are you?' tearing his eyes away from the amusing picture and panicing he had been found. he breathed a sigh of relife, a portrait of a warty old woman looked at him.

'no one.' he said as he ran into the closest room, a door he was sure hadn't been there seconds before to find a large, messy space. the walls were lined with books exept for a , cracked mirror covering one, in the corner an asortmant of muggle dummies and cusions, stuck to the mirror were many pictures, there was ron, hermione, nevile, his mum and dad. all the pictures circled a sheet of parchment on which was written in swerling letters 'DOMBLEDORE'S ARMY' the many names undreneth the were practicly ilegerble from so far below.

'i guess it won't be to bad,' he thought 'i just wish there was a bed.' he turned to find a red, four-poster bed covered with griffendor banners at the end of the room. a confused teddy approched the bed, it was warm and comfy, the matress was old yet sprung perfectly. he climbed gingerly onto the bed and felt sleep drift up to him. 'thats funny,' he realised harry had told him about every room in the castle but this one, the one with his parents photos. adding this to the list of things to be anoyed about he drifted into a deep sleep.

 **thanks so much all for reading, and to KaiaRenkin again for her ideas. please comment with more sugestions. night all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I WAS DOING MY OTHER STORY 'HARRY POTTER'S OLDER SISTER' PLEASE READ IT!**

harry and Ginny appeared with a crack in the middle of the borrow, 'Ron, Hermione.' harry yelled, he could hear stomping from the living room. ron appeared in the hall, he looked at his sisters tearstained face and Harry's guilty expression, Ron punched harry strait in the nose.

'you knocked up my sister,' harry fell over backwards.

'nasum vespertilionem,' Ginny cried, large green bats attacked run. 'i chose to have a child Ron but that is not important right now, teddy is missing.'

'what!' Hermione stood in the door way, 'where...how did he go missing,'

'he apperated out of his room, please we need to find him,'

'get these thing off of me!' Ron was running round the room like a deranged lunatic,

'finit incantartum,' the spell lifted and run stopped flailing, 'attack my husband again and i will do a lot worse, 'episci,' she added pointing her wand at her pacing husbands broken nose.

'we will split up, Ginny, you take diagon alley, ron, knocturn alley,' everyone shuddered, 'Hermione, you take hogsmead and i will take Hogwarts,' the four nodded and disappeared, harry and Hermione arrived in hodsmead harry started to walk towards the castle.

'harry?' Hermione said, 'if you find him, don't be to hard on him, he is probably just as scared as you are.' Harrys expression softened. 'we will find him harry, we will.'

Harry's lip trembled, in all his days of fighting Voldemort and his followers he had never felt so scared, his fists clenched the scares on the back of his hand stood out vividly, i must not tell lies 'i know,' he said as he turned and walked up to the school.

it was the middle of term and the kids were just waking up. 'is that harry potter?' a Gryffindor 6th year stared out the window, 'harry potter is coming up the drive!' he yelled. as the school flooded though the entrance hall to breakfast harry walked in though the front door.

'what you doing here harry?' Nevil asked.

'looking for someone Nevil, can you help?' the younger kids giggled at professor longbottom's first name.

'sure, i will get the map,' harry had lent Nevil the map until teddy was eleven, it was a precaution he felt was necessary after the war. harry and Nevil strode from the entrance hall and though a portrait the kids in the hall gaped at where they disappeared. 'who are you looking for harry? Nevil said as they neared his office.

harry looked down, 'teddy,' he said before retelling the story of what had happened.

'we will find him, don't worry, he will be fine. accio.' the map flew into his hand.

'i solemnly swear that i am up to no good,' harry searched though the map, 'nothing!' he throw the map across the room.

'harry why do you think he is here?'

'i tell him stories about his place all the time but he has never been, i guess this is where i would have gone. the only thing i never told him about was the... no... he cant have,' harry bolted out of the room at full pelt with nevil on his heals, in five minutes they were in the familiar corridor, 'the room of requirement.' he said looking at the blank wall.

teddy woke up, last nights temper tantrum came back to him, he was nervous, he would have to meet his godfather sometime, teddy winced, he did not want to do that, harry was scary when he was angry. he could hear shouting from outside, 'it must be students,' he thought, harry and Ginny were loud when with there school friends. the shouting was getting louder. he picked up words and phrases, open damn door and calm down seemed to be the main ones. teddy was bored, as if the room new that teddy spotted a knight and castle set in the middle, ignoring the shouting teddy started to play.

'harry calm down, swearing at the door is not helping, what would teddy have asked it?'

harry stopped shouting, 'maybe a place to hide, or a place to defend himself,' harry chuckled, 'i know what room, i want the DA room,' he said loud and clear to the wall, before the door had completely formed he flung it open to reveal a little boy sitting on the floor playing with a castle, 'EDWARD REMUS LUPIN!' harry watched as both teddy and Nevil jumped a mile, 'Nevil tell the others that he is safe,'

'harry?' teddy was on his feet, he wanted to run, he didn't want to get shouted at now.

''don't you even think about it,' Harry's voice was soft and dangerous, 'i want a word with you before we go home,' harry shut the door. he was torn, he wanted to hug teddy but at the same time he new teddy was not going to learn how dangerous that was if he did, 'i see you found the DA room,' Harry's voice was light and conversational. 'you gave Ginny and me a heart attack what were you thinking, we have been up looking for you all night!' a howler appeared in the middle of the room.

'EDWARD REMUS LUPIN,' the howler shouted, 'WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YOU RAN OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND ALL I GET IS A MESSAGE FROM NEVIL THAT SAYS HARRY HAS FOUND YOU, WHEN I SEE YOU TEDDY YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE,' the howler turned to harry, 'AND DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING STUPID, BRING HIM HOME RIGHT AWAY HARRY JAMES POTTER OR I WILL HEX YOU!' the letter exploded covering both a crying teddy and an embarrassed harry with ink.

'great,' harry said. 'now Ginny is pissed at both of us.' harry took teddy's wrists and picked up the squirming boy, 'we are going to the nearest floo and home, don't try anything or Ginny will have my head.' he wouldn't put it past her, Ginny was very annoyed. they arrived in Nevil's office, harry wrote a note to Nevil who was in class then grabbed some floo powder, teddy was on his hip his hair light grey from worry, 'change your hair teddy, Ginny hates it when your hair is like that,' teddy's went light turquoise, harry didn't sound so cross anymore, maybe Ginny wasn't either.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER AND EDWARD REMUS LUPIN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN,' Ginny strode into the living room, 'well, explain,' she sound just like Mrs. Wesley, harry snorted, 'YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY DO YOU POTTER, BECAUSE I DON'T SEE ANYONE ELSE LAUGHING,'

'what did i do?' harry wined putting teddy down on the floor, he ran behind the couch. harry had asked the fatal question.

Ginny took him by the ear and sat him in the armchair, 'NO COMUNACATION FROM HOURS, DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TO CONTACT ME WHEN YOU FOUND HIM,' harry could see Ron and Hermione peering out of the kitchen, great he would never live this down, he was the boy-who-lived yet he doubted Voldemort could have stopped Ginny's rant, 'AND THERE IS A PICTURE OF YOU AND NEVIL SWEARING AT A WALL GOING ROUND HEADQUAUTERS, YOUR LUCKY RITA DIDN'T GET HER HANDS ON IT.' Ginny paused for air. 'AND YOU TEDDY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING,' teddy hid behind the other couch, it disappeared, 'SIT DOWN TEDDY I WANT TO TALK TO YOU.' teddy ignored his godfather mouthing no, he ignored Ron and Hermione's gasp.

'that is not talking, that is shouting, and you vanished the sofa where am i meant to sit.' the whole room went silent.

Ginny walked over to teddy, and picked him up, 'we will down in a bit,' she said with false cheeriness, she took teddy upstairs. teddy went white.

'he's dead,' Ron came out o the refuge of the kitchen.

'defiantly,' Hermione said as she followed. shouting erupted over head, then crying, 'shouldn't you help harry?' Hermione asked.

'no,' harry said, 'i always make things worse,' he added when Hermione looked shocked.

'i will go calm her down,' Hermione said after a minute when the shouting volume peaked.

'okay, harry, want a beer?' hermione muttered something that sounded oddly like boys before joining gunny upstairs.

teddy was crying, he was sitting on a conjured stool in the middle of the room, he thought he hated being told off by harry, Ginny was much worse, harry normally calmed down after five minutes and started talking about Quidich but Ginny could rant for hours 'your parents would be very disappointed in you and...'

'low blow Ginny,' aunty hermione walked into the room. teddy ran to her, his hands outstretched, 'calm down Ginny, he is only five.'

her face softened, she looked ashamed, 'teddy come here,' Ginny's voice was normal again, the sharp tone was gone, teddy hesitated but walked over to her, she picked him up, 'you gave me and harry quite a scare,' she said, 'i am sorry i shouted, and i know you are upset with me but i forgive you, just don't run off again.' she tickled him under the chin and he giggled, 'you should tell you godfather that the coast is clear, i have to go to training,' teddy ran down stairs, 'could you tell Harry that i not mad with him anymore,' she aid to hermione before disappearing.

hermione heard harry and Ron laughing downstairs, she smiled, she always wanted a kid like teddy.

 **IMPORTANT**

 **WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT I AM OPEN TO ALL IDEAS. I was thinking of going to teddy's Hogwarts days and letting find out about the war but I don't know in what way so I am letting you guys decide! this is not to do with the story but I am getting a kitten and I don't know what to call it suggestions would be wonderful, maybe something harry potter related? thanks so much for any suggestions xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

it was the first of September and teddy was sitting in bed, it was the first time that he had ever set foot inside the castle, that was unless you counted the apparition incident six years ago (teddy didn't), teddy looked and the clock, he could have sworn that it said 8:24 for hours now, he heard foot steps, then his door creaked open, 'hey teddy,' harry sat on the end of his bed, 'can't sleep?' teddy smiled and nodded. 'i can't say i blame you, i was just as nervous on my first day.'

'what if people laugh at the morphing, of think i am weird 'cause i have no parents? people will stare, i don't like it when people stare,' teddy buried his head in his godfathers chest.

'people stared at me when i went to Hogwarts, but they didn't think i was weird having no parents, at least you have us,'

'why did people stare at you?' teddy asked

'that is a story for another day,' Ginny stood in the door, 'time to get up or do you want to miss the train?' harry ruffled his hair and stood up. 'common you two.'

'coming Ginny,' harry said in a sing song voice making her glare, teddy snorted.

'hi!' Ron shouted up the stairs.

'uncle Ron!' teddy raced out of his room, Ginny was carrying lily and Albus, James ran after teddy. 'hi,' Ron stood in the room with Hugo and rose balanced on each hip.

'harry James potter what are you doing,' Ginny shouted as teddy's trunk hurtled down the stairs.

'Mione, now you got me in trouble,' hermione laughed and stopped the trunk. she was levitating it.

'i was trying to break George's record,' everyone burst out laughing. James looked around.

'we are going to be late!' he said.

'everyone in the car,' harry dumped teddy's trunk in the boot, a piece of parchment fell out of teddy's pocket as he squeezed in the car, he fumbled for it but harry was to quick, 'teddy where did you get this?' harry smiled, 'i solemnly swear i am up to no good, here, don't tell Ginny you have it though, it belonged to our parents,' he smiled, 'mischief managed, and don't get caught,' he handed it back to teddy who stuffed it in his bag.

'lets go harry,' Ginny said, teddy and his godfather hopped into the car and they were off, when they arrived at kings cross harry loaded teddy's trunk onto a trolley, Ron and rose went though the barrier followed by hermione, James and Hugo, Ginny was next with lily and Albus then teddy and harry.

'ready?'

'ready.' they passed though the barrier and were stood on platform nine and three quarters, everyone was staring, but not at teddy, harry ducked his head and followed his wife, 'why are they staring, you said the wouldn't stare,' teddy was getting anxious.

the whistle for the train blew, 'be good teddy,' harry gave him a rough hug, Ginny kissed is cheek,

'and stay safe,' his god parents bundled him onto the train.

'bye teddy,' the train started to move.

'bye,' he yelled as the train turned a corner and the station was no longer visible, he had to find a compartment, he came across a compartment with one boy in who look just as terrified as he felt. 'hi, can i sit here,' teddy asked the boy looked up.

'sure, your teddy lupin aren't you,'

'how did you know my name?' teddy was surprised.

'well you are famous, you parents were famous and so and your godparents, your in the history of magic books,' the boy went red, 'that came out wrong, hi i am joe smith, muggle born.'

teddy smiled, he was in a book, he knew that his parents had died defending the wizarding world, but harry had never said that anyone was famous, 'teddy lupin, but you know that already, why are my godparents famous?'

'i thought everyone knew, i mean harry potter defeated Voldemort after all.' teddy sat there stunned. 'are you okay.'

'yes, can i borrow some paper, i need to write to my godparents about things they forgot to mention.' joe smiled.

'sorry. i didn't know that you, well, didn't know,'

'is it true?' a blond haired girl stood in the door, 'well... is it true?'

'you going to have to be more specific,' teddy stood up, the girl rolled her eyes.

'do you know harry potter?'

'yes, i live with him.' she looked amazed, 'he is my godfather,'

the girls eyes bulged, 'can you get me an autograph,' she said before covering her mouth and going red, 'sorry, i mean what is he like, it must be weird living with someone that famous,' teddy laughed, 'what?'

'i was just writing to him, he has left out some details of the past, come in if you want, what is your name?'

'oh, sorry, i am Lavender Finnigan, my mum and dad were in Mr. potter's year at school, Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan, do you know them? my dad was your godfathers dorm mate,'

'lavender?'

'yes, i was named after my mums best friend who died at the battle of Hogwarts, but you would know all about that,' she looked at him expectantly.

'he never tells me anything!' the pains of glass in the door shattered, 'sorry, i need to write to my godfather' he said,

'reparo,' a prefect walked in, 'who shattered the window?' she looked at the three guilty faces and sighed, 'no harm done, hi i am Maria serpo, Gryffindor prefect.'

'hi,' lavender spoke first, 'i am Lavender Finnigan and this is, sorry I didn't catch your name,' she looked and joe

'joe smith,'

'yes, joe smith and teddy lupin,' the prefect looked at them all.

' you three don't go smashing anything else, oh, and Mr lupin, from what i have heard about your father and godfather, you have a lot to live up to.' she smiled and went to leave.

'hey, do you know how to make a howler?' the others gasped.

'you want to get into trouble hey, just tap the envelope once you have sealed it and say clamore magno,' she smiled, 'i wouldn't risk it though, your godparents are going to react badly to that,'

'thanks,' teddy shouted as the door closed, he scribbled a note and sealed it in an envelope. ignoring lavenders pleading glance he tapped the envelope and said, 'clamore magno,' it turned blood red, he smiled and gave it to the owl.

'are you sure teddy,' joe watched as teddy let the owl go.

'well it is to late to stop it now.' he closed the window and sat down.

'anything from the trolley dears,'

harry sat at the kitchen table eating lunch, 'i am sure teddy is fine,' Ginny sat opposite him spoon feeding lily puray.

'i wish we had told him, you know he is going to find out and...'

'and when he does,' Ginny said, 'we will explain our reasoning for not telling,'

teddy's tawny owl flew into the room and landed on the chair, he stuck out is leg to reveal a smoking red envelope, it exploded, 'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, EVERYONE SAYS THAT MY PARENTS WERE FAMOUS AND THAT YOU VAQUISHED BLOODY VOLDEMORT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, I HATE YOU.' the letter blew a large raspberry before, tearing itself to pieces.

'well, you wanted to know if he was alright,' Ron stood in the door, hermione slugged him, 'oww, i was just saying,'

'honestly Ronald, your are worse than James.' Ron scowled, 'are you alright harry,'

'yes, i am going to have to explain to him though,' harry sighed.

'oh no, don't blame yourself, i am going to give my godson a talking to,' Ginny was up and scribbling a reply, 'two can play at that game,' she muttered as she wrote, 'this must be a record, a howler on the first day of school,' she smirked, 'i will send it in the morning,'

'Ginny,'

'no harry, i am not being told off by an eleven year old and letting him get away with it.' she had a mischievous look in her eye.

'just don't do anything stupid or rash,'

'rash? me? never.' Ginny smiled. 'i am just letting him live up to his marauder spawn potential.'

harry laughed at least teddy would send them another howler in a hurry, he picked up a crying Albus and bounced him, the rest were doing the same to lily, Hugo and rose, 'we should have told him.'

'at least he won't have to tell anybody else who his godparents are,' Ginny's wicked grin made the other laugh, it was going to be an interesting first day for teddy.

 **hey guys like it? review plz I will post again if there are more reviews xxx I have narrowed kitten names down to Phoenix Luna or Atom. I will let you guys chose. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

teddy woke up to the sound of the boys in his dormitory snoring, he had always been an early waker and today was no exception. last night was a blur, the sorting hat had been unsure but opted to put him in Gryffindor. dad would have been proud. he stood up and flung on a muggle t-shirt and trousers, it was a Saturday, he strolled down to breakfast just as the post swooped in, a knot formed in teddy's stomach as he remembered yesterdays howler. he watched as his owl, tabellarius, swooped down to him carrying a red letter in her beak. he grabbed it and ran, taking the steps two at a time he slammed the letter into a visor of a suit of armour, with an almighty bang Ginny's voice erupted into the corridor. 'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SENDING US A HOWLER, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO ASK,' teddy sank onto the floor, he wished it would swallow him up, students from all over the school had come to see what the commotion was, 'YOUR GODFATHER AND I ARE VERY DISSAPIONTED, IF YOU EVER SENT US SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIT HOME,' the letter exploded covering teddy and those nearest in blue ink, teddy looked up to see lavender and joe dripping.

'hi, that was my godmother,' joe burst out laughing and lavender helped him up, a seventh year approached them.

'was that Ginny potter?' she said. teddy nodded, she looked awestruck then burst out laughing.

'maneant caenum,' the ink that covered everyone vanished, 'see you around guys,'

'how come everyone knows more about my life than me?' teddy huffed, lavender handed him a book, 'what's this?' he asked eyeing the book like it was another howler.

'a book on your godfather, there are a few but this is the best.' she smiled, 'but you don't need a book to know that you shouldn't send another howler.'

both lavender and joe were in Gryffindor too he was so relived that he knew someone in this new environment, 'shall we get some breakfast,' she said, cutting off his train of thought.

'yes, come on,' he ignored the staring as he entered the great hall, he wasn't sure if it was because of the howler or his godparents, either way it was not pleasent.

'mr. lupin,' the professor longbottom walked up to the trio, 'could you come to my office tonight,'

'why Neville?'

'teddy, it is professor here, you godfather wants a word, you can come to if teddy wants,' he motioned to teddy's friends.

teddy sighed, 'I'll be there,' he turned to leave.

'oh and teddy,'

teddy turned, 'yes professor,'

'don't get into to much trouble,' Neville grinned and headed for the teachers table.

'are you on first name terms with all of the teachers?' joe asked.

'just a few, Neville teaches herbolagy, Horace on potions, Filius is charms, hagrid is care of magical creatures and Minerva is headmistress, Neville i know the best, him and Hannah are always round for tea,' joe looked stunned.

'he has been round ours a couple of times, but i don't see him, he comes quite late,' lavender smiled at joes open mouth, 'what are you hoping to catch,' she said, he snapped his mouth shut. she turned back to teddy, 'i didn't know if you were in the same year, my parents don't talk about the war, too many bad memories,' she smiled at the boys.

'you guys are so weird,' teddy raised his eyebrows at joe, 'I mean, you know all the teachers, how?'

'godparents,' teddy said, 'I grew up with them,'

'mum and dad,' lavender smiled as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

'class schedules,' a sixth year shouted. these were handed out by the prefects and head girl.

'what have we got?'

teddy looked down at his schedule, 'we have double defence then hebolagy and potions, after lunch it is transfiguration and history of magic.' they set off. the day went quickly, most classes were just an introduction to the syllabus in herbolagy teddy received ten points for Gryffindor for his knowledge of devil snare. evening came too quickly, at seven the three traipsed into professor longbottom's office to find him sitting at his desk in animated conversation with harry potter.

'hi harry,' teddy said dully, his friends stood unsure in the doorway, harry stood up and smiled.

'hi teddy, i...'

'i am sorry alright i was just annoyed, you never tell me anything and i...' harry and Neville burst out laughing, 'what is so funny,'

'Ginny sent the letter, she was mad, not me i thought it was funny, i owe you an explanation anyway,' harry looked over at lavender and joe, 'you must be lavender, you look just like your mum,' lavender blushed.

'you knew my mum mr potter?'

'yes took her to the yule ball, which is an experience i think we would both like to forget,' he smiled, 'and please call me harry,'

'yes mr. pot- sorry harry,' Neville went into a fit of giggles that were most un-teacher like. harry glared daggers at him.

'it is good to know you are still having the same affect boy-who-lived,' Neville said.

'don't call me that.'

'okay chosen-one,' harry pushed him Neville laughed. teddy shot a questioning glance at his godfather and professor.

harry looked down at joe, 'and who are you?'

'joe smith, sir' harry smiled.

'call me harry, i am guessing you want to know what happened teddy,' a flicker of fear crossed Harry's face Neville put a hand on his shoulder.

'sit down harry,' Neville said kindly.

harry sat and looked at his godson, 'to know this you will need to know what happened during the war.' harry sighed, Ginny said he would have to do this eventually but teddy was so young, 'some pureblood wizards believed, and still believe that they are superior to half bloods and muggleborns,' harry explained ancient prejudice and how that sparked a war.

'but how does that involve you,' teddy looked bewildered by this new piece of information, he knew of the different classes but never of the deep prejudice that separated them.

harry coughed, he looked down, 'this is why i am here,' Neville said, 'it is difficult to explain, harry doesn't talk about it.' harry nodded, he looked almost scared. 'shall i harry?' harry nodded again. Neville explained the marauders and the prophecy, he explained Harry's years at school and Voldemort's rebirth then the final battle and what had happened. harry sat staring at the wall, his face emotionless, nodding or shaking his head at Neville's questions. Neville stopped talking and harry snapped out of his trance he smiled at the three first years.

'my parents were in an illegal duelling club and they didn't tell me!' lavender looked affronted, 'it doesn't say anything about the Dumbledore's Army in the books.'

'oh,' something in teddy's mind clicked.

'yea,' harry smirked, 'it is the same room, we found it in fifth year, I guess being part of the marauders and the golden trio gave you the ability to find trouble, if you want i could so you where it is.' teddy smiled. 'the room of requirement, teddy got lost in their when he was five,' teddy glowed weasly red, harry laughed, 'if we are quick i will show you,' harry stood up and thanked Neville.

'why do we have to be quick?' joe looked confused.

'cause i am not the most reliable source for Hogwarts teachers so if you get caught Minney won't believe a word i say.' teddy snorted, he knew all about his godfathers night time escapades, it seemed that that was the one thing he did know. they arrived at the seventh floor corridor, 'ask for the DA room,' he said, teddy watched as the door materialised in front of him.

'cool.' lavender piped up before going red.

'this is the defence room from my fifth year, use it well, i have to go or Ginny will have my head, bye teddy, don't forget to write,' harry hugged teddy then pulled a fabric over himself and disappeared.

'he fought a dragon!'

'he is a pastletounge!'

'he survived a killing curse!' information swirled round teddy's brain. he looked at his companions who were staring at him.

'your godfather is way cooler than the books, they all say he was scared by the war,' joe started to ramble on about harry.

'we should get back it is late, harry is right, we don't want to be caught out after curfew,' lavender said, teddy was staring longingly at the mirror in the DA room, it was littered with pictures of his godfather and all his friends. and his parents, they looked so happy.

'okay,' teddy said, he glanced away from the wall towards lavender. she smiled.

'i am sure we can come back,' teddy grinned.

'tomorrow?'

'tomorrow.'

 **thank you all so much for reading. press the little blue button below if you have an idea or want to ask something, I need you to give ideas to make the story better, KaiaRenkin I am going to put your idea in at the end of teddy's first year, thx all again see you soon xx**


	8. Chapter 8

'Harry James potter, where were you?' harry winced, he thought she hadn't noticed his disappearance, she had used his full name, he was in big trouble.

James popped his head round the door, 'daddy's in trouble, daddy's in trouble,' he chanted. harry smirked, Ginny couldn't shout with him there,

'James, you have five seconds to be in bed or i will confiscate your broom for a month,' there went his safety. James sprinted up the stairs and Ginny heard his door slam, 'so do you have an explanation?' her voice was dangerously quiet.

'i went to talk to teddy?' harry stated this as more of a question, he was not used to being told off by someone he loved, Arther, Ginny's father, had told him to not argue back but to avoid the truth, he needed some more pointers now.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, 'about what harry James?' he was in deeper trouble than he thought, she only used that name when she was furious.

'the war,' harry said in a very small voice, he threw caution to the wind, 'but he deserved to know, he was going to find out an...' Ginny had drawn her wand harry trailed off filching, she pointed it at the door which snapped shut and glowed a brilliant blue, 'you muffled the room, why did you...'

'HARRY JAMES POTTER, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, YOU TOLD HIM?' Ginny snatched Harry's wand, 'SIT DOWN, HOW MUCH DID YOU TELL HIM?' harry shrunk back in his seat, he knew that she wouldn't agree to tell him but it felt wrong keeping it from him and he was going to find out anyway.

'everything,' he said his voice small. Ginny looked stunned then smacked him round the back of the head.

'EVERYTHING, AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO ASK ME,' Ginny was pacing up and down, harry felt thirteen again.

'i didn't think you would want to be there.' Ginny looked at harry a single tear running a track down her face. 'i am sorry Gin, it was thoughtless but i just couldn't remind you of all we lost, not so close to George's birthday. Ginny sighed he stood and hugged her. she buried her face in his shirt.

'I'm sorry, i know it is worse for you and...' harry interrupted her with a kiss on the lips, she returned it. standing in the living room with only the hazy light of the street lamps outside, the two stood slowly turning to a music only they could hear, gently kissing like there was nothing to stop them.

'MUM, AL IS LOOKING AT ME FUNNY,' so much for that.

Ginny smiled at her husband, 'I'll go,' he said before kissing her lips tenderly and running up the stairs.

harry ran into Albus' room to find James standing on the bed with three year old Albus in a head lock, Albus was slowly chocking, tears leaked down his face as he struggled in vain to escape, 'can't... breathe... daddy... help,' harry ran to the bed, he chucked his wand down on the side.

'JAMES SIRIUS POTTER STOP THAT AT ONCE,' James looked up, his face full of dread. harry walked over and picked up al whom James had dropped on the floor, 'hey, hey, its okay,' harry soothed his youngest son as James edged towards of door, his dad never shouted, he only remembered him doing so once, the boy shuddered, he didn't want to repeat that experience. James had decided that if he could grab his fathers wand he could run away, he would change his name and live in the forest of dean like the jokes uncle Ron made that normally earned him a slap from aunt hermione. 'James Sirius potter, don't you dare,' harry was too late, he watched in horror as James picked up the wand, he showered the room in sparks causing al to utter a soft scream then, with a shacking hand he pointed the wand at his dad. 'James put down the wand,' his movements were slow and careful he places al on the bed and slowly raised his hands, 'James, please,'

James was panicking he would be on the naughty step till Christmas for sure, harry had never told him how to apperate, he assumed it was a spell. racking his brains he remembered a spell he had read in his dads auror book, 'semivivus!' he yelled. he watched in shock as the spell slammed into harry causing his back to arch, he crumpled to the floor with a thump.

'DADDY!' al and James screamed, Ginny bolted into the room, she saw harry unconscious and James holding his wand.

'harry, harry wake up,' she shook his shoulders, 'expecto Disputatio patronum,' a doe erupted from the end of her wand and turned to her listening intently, 'Mione get here now, bring Audrey, there has been an accident,' the potrunus ran out of the room. 'please wake up, harry please,'

after harry had been taken to st. mungo's his breath rattling faintly in his chest Ginny rounded on is eldest son, 'naughty step, now.' her voice was quiet and dangerous, most boys James' age would have gone but James was not most boys. hermione stood next to her, a hand on her shoulder.

'why, it was his own stupid fault,' his mother started to breathe heavily, hermione tensed this was not going to end well, he ignored their reactions, 'i mean if he had of tau... mummy what are you doing,' ginny had gripped his upper arm and was pulling him towards the stairs, James dug his heals into the carpet screaming, 'i don't want to go on the naughty step,' he yelled and kicked her, she stopped and picked up the child with both hands, James had tears running down his face.

'that is it!' Ginny put James over her shoulder in a fireman's carry, the way harry did when he was having a tantrum, he was not going to stay on the step, she knew that much, she went up the stairs and put the crying, kicking boy in a corner of his room, 'move an inch and you will be sorry,' she turned the boy around to face the wall and left the room, closing the door with a satisfying thud. she knew he would be squirming but he would not dare move from that corner, she shouldn't have lost her temper. remembering a similar tantrum teddy had had she stiffened, teddy didn't know. she ran to the fireplace, yelling at hermione to watch the kids she lit it, threw some powder in and flooed into Gryffindor common room.

teddy was relaxing in front of the fire, lavender had gone to bed and only him and joe were awake, Ginny would have a fit if she knew he was up this late on a school night, Ginny, he wondered if she was still cross at him. knowing Ginny she was probably telling harry off right now, he smiled as he thought of his family he looked up as the fire burned emerald green, the two boys yelped and teddy watched as his godmother stepped out of the flames, 'teddy, what are you doing up so late? it is a school night,' teddy opened his mouth like a goldfish, joe looked between the two in shock, 'we have to go teddy,' she ignored his delayed response.

'why? teddy looked scared, 'i didn't do anything, i promise.' he looked at the floor, harry had told her about the marauders map, he was sure of it.

'what?' Ginny looked confused, 'your not in trouble, there has been an accident,' her features darkened as teddy sprung to his feet.

'what happened? James, lily, albus, are they okay?'

'yes, harry is in st. mungo's,' teddy paled and followed Ginny to the fire place, they departed in a whirl of green leaving a confused joe behind them.

James had been standing in the corner of his room for half an hour before he heard the soft patter of feet, 'hey James,' James turned around to his aunts soft voice, he ran to her and buried his head in her skirt.

'aunty hermione,' he whimpered, 'i didn't mean to, it daddy okay?' James burst into tears.

'shh, shh,' she picked him up and hugged him close, 'he going to be okay,' she lied.

'how?' James sniffed.

'because he's harry potter, he is always okay.' she smiled, there was a crash from dowstairs and teddy and ginny ran into the room.

'James reached for teddy and teddy held him, hermione and Ginny were having a heated confiscation about undermining, teddy looked down at the small boy on his hip, 'what did you do?' he asked not unkindly but James still shivered, teddy still had the power to send him to bed.

'nothing, i ju...'

'James Sirius potter,' teddy raised his eyebrows.

'ihitdaddywithaspellandnowheishurt,' James said in one big breath.

'James,' teddy said in the warning voice harry used with him.

'i had daddy's wand and i tried to apperate and a spell shot at him and he fell over,' James said in a small voice.

'what was the spell James,' teddy wanted to push the little boy away, his godfather did not deserve this.

'semivivus,' James said, teddy dropped him onto the floor. James squealed when he hit the floor landing hard on his butt.

'i know who can help uncle harry,' he said to the two bickering women.

hermione turned to him, 'teddy, what do you know?'

'there is a new spell in some of the higher auror books called semivivus or the half dead spell,' Ginny paled, 'the spell is little know but there is a girl in fourth year that i know has used it to contact her dead parents. i could go get her, she will know what to do.'

'is this what was cast on harry?'

teddy looked grim, 'yes,' he said.

Ginny paced through the room whilst hermione sat on James' bed next to James who as growing steadily red with the tension. there was a whirl of the fire place and teddy ran into the room dragging a confused looking Gryffindor fourth year, 'this is lea,'

'hello Mrs. potter and Mrs. weasley, what is wrong, teddy said Mr. potter was in trouble.' she said.

'what has he said?'

'his exact words were, harry, help, dead dream, please come.' she smiled, 'i guess he was talking about semivivus, the half dead spell, but this can only be placed on someone by a blood relative, who was it?' the adults looked pointedly at James who burst into another wave of tears. 'hey there,' she said wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 'i am going to help your daddy but a need to know what you were thinking when you shot the spell,'

'i don't know, please i really am sorry,' he snuggled on to her lap and she pulled close.

'i need you to think, it might help your daddy.' James screwed up his face in concentration.

'i think, i might have been, maybe, thinking about being told off,' lea paled.

'are you sure James?'

'yes.' lea stood up with James firmly attached to her hip, 'am i in more trouble?'

'no sweetie,' she turned to the adults, 'i know what to do, but i need to go now, he will be dead by morning,' there was a sharp intake of breath. 'we have to go now,'

with teddy in the lead the group of lea, teddy, James, a sleeping lily, Albus, Ginny and hermione flooed into st. mungo's. lea sprinted down the corridor, slipped though the guards to the private ward teddy followed her closely she walked over to his bed, harry was deathly pale with a large bruise on his cheek. 'teddy, i am going to guide him out of the coma but i need to connect telepathically, when i say so point your wand at me and say iungus, i will fall asleep and we should both wake up at the same time, ready?'

'yes,' lea lay down and grasped Harry's hand.

'now teddy,'

'iungus!' lea slumped and went as deathly paled as harry. Ginny ran into the room yelling and stopped suddenly, 'she has entered the dream to save him,' he said in a matter of fact voice, Ginny slumped in a seat next to her husband stroking his hair, 'please wake up,' she whispered, 'please.'

 **thanks for all the support, tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

lea arrived in a old grey house, a small boy was sitting at the other end of the hall, he was crying silently, a portrait of an old woman was screeching in her frame but her voice was drowned out by the man standing over the boy, he was the spitting image of him but with hazel eyes that clouded with anger, 'why did we die for you? you disappointed us, you got padfoot killed. and moony, if you have never been born none of this would have happened!' the man morphed into a large beefy man with a belt, 'boy, why are you crying! I'll give you something to cry about!' lea jumped between them holding both hands up.

'NO!' the man was launched backwards, the boy looked up, he had startling green eyes and a large bruise on his cheek.

'thank you,' tears still ran silently down his face, he couldn't be older than fifteen, 'who are you?'

'my name is lea, i am going to get us out of here, but i need you help.' harry looked confused, 'where is here?'

she smiled, 'your trapped in this dream, your in st. mungo's, do you know what happened?'

'James.' he said suddenly, the memory flooding back to him, he got to his feet unsteadily and walked to the door and flung it open, he came to another corridor, running inside, closely followed by lea he saw a black tiled hall with a simple black door at the end, on the floor lay a thin man with straggly black hair, he grunted and rolled over.

'pup?' he rasped.

'lea,' harry sounded scared.

'it is not real, when you conker the fears and believe that completely you wake up.'

'just me?' harry questioned.

'i connected to your coma to help you, i can wake any time i want though,' to last part a lie, lea cursed herself silently but she knew that if she told him she couldn't wake until he did she knew he would panic and that could be dangerous.

'pup.' the man sounded more certain this time.

'Sirius,' harry made a move towards him but felt an arm on his shoulder, he looked round, he noticed that lea was slightly taller than him.

'it's not real,' she said gently.

he pulled from her grip and ran to him, the man harry called Sirius smiled softly, 'h-hey pup,' he said weakly.

'what happened?' harry sounded worried,

'Bellatrix,' he said and both harry and lea paled, 'why d'you do it p-pup,' harry was shacking uncontrollably. 'it w-was your f-f-fault pup.' the fake Sirius was slowly dying.

'i'm so sorry,' harry was crying again, silent tears dripped down his cheeks, lea knelt beside him, he felt an arm around his shoulders, he turned to her, 'i never got to say goodbye to so many.' he said, she nodded and hugged him, he rested his head on her shoulder and continued to sob.

'no wonder m-m-moony never tried for c-custardy, i mean we d-d-didn't want y-you and now you got m-me killed.' the fake Sirius' head lolled his eyes glazed, he was dead.

'he is right you know,' harry flinched.

'Remus?' harry had stopped crying.

'even after you got me killed, you never treated my son as your own,' Remus sneered, 'he was always second best. to Ginny, then James, the little brat, i wouldn't have put up with that nonsense from you so why do you put up with it?'

'he is my son and i love him just as much as i love teddy and al, lily and Ginny, the real Remus wouldn't say that!' the room started to swirl, lea and harry griped hands as they reached the brink of consciousness and sat bolt upright.

yell's of harry and daddy filled the room, lea slipped off the bed and out of the room, she reached the fire place and pulled out and small bag of powder, 'wait,' a twenty-nine year old harry was standing behind her his family attached to him, he smiled.

'hey, you alright?' harry nodded.

'yeah,' he sighed, 'you?'

'i have done that before, i was my aunt's test subject.' she looked down.

'what?' harry spluttered, the kids shifted at his outburst.

'the spell went wrong, it was meant to contact the dead by putting you on the on the brink of death but all it did was make you... well you know,' she smiled, 'it wasn't her fault, i wanted to contact my parents,' harry looked confused, 'they were murdered by the lestranges for being muggleborn, i miss them.'

'and you won't te...'

'no, of course not.'

'thank you for everything, would you like to stay away from school tonight i can arrange accommodation'

'no, i am going to have to go back,' she smiled.

'why?'

'i have to explain to my dorm why my identical twin came running into the room ranting about harry potter,' she cast a knowing look at teddy who was shift slowly towards the door, threw powder into the fire and disappeared. harry stood there for a moment before something clicked in his mind.

'teddy!'

 **thx as always xx**

 **will post when there are 5 more reviews (yes I am bribing you)**

 **see y'all later xx**

 **kitty145**


End file.
